Costume Switch
by panic70692
Summary: It's Peters first Halloween with his dads. They borrow some costumes from their teammates but Tony is not very happy with this decision. One-Shot. Rated M for a reason! Tony Ironman /Steve Captian America


" You have to be joking...no, i refuse it's not gonna happen and you can't make me. It's bad enough we are going out tonight in the first place I am NOT putting on that THING. " Tony says matter-of-factly while glaring and the shiny black material he threw down on the bed.

" It's our first Halloween together as a family Tony. And this really means a lot to Peter." Steve sighs, pleading silently with his deep blue eyes " I'm in my costume, do you have any idea how uncomfortable this helmet is? Not to mention this cape keeps getting stuck on everything." Steve looks dashing in Thor's costume; black pants pulled taut over his strong thighs, wide shoulders perfectly accentuated by the red cape cascading down his strong back. His high strong cheek bones all the more emphasized buy the helmet he is wearing. 

" But your's looks _good_, not to mention Thor is a _guy_! How the fuck did I get stuck with Natasha's costume! Did I lose a bet or something?" Tony throws his hands up in exasperation and continues to pace in front of the bed. " I mean not only how did I get to be the one chosen to wear the fucking thing; how did you get the beast to relinquish her clothes without receiving broken bones or a massive hemorrhage in the process? No! You know what she probably rigged it to strangle me as soon as i put it on! Ohhh yea...or put poison on the inside...she thinks I'm dumb but I'm not stupid enough to fall for this! JARVIS! I Need you to do a full scan of -" 

" TONY, stop. The suit is not going to kill you...and Natasha gave it up because it was an extra she had that was too big for her, as far as why you were chosen to wear it well...Ikindofpickeditoutforyou" Steves voiced trailed off to at the end.

"What?"

" I kind of picked it out for you..." Steve repeated quietly, a blush starting to creep out from the sides of the helmet to spread across his cheeks. Tony stops pacing to look at Steve, who seems to have found something very interesting to look at on the carpet, his face a shade of red to match the cape upon his back.

" Wait...it was YOU? you did this to me! Why? Is it because I put your costume up on the flagpole last Fourth of July? Cause that was just a joke...THIS...i mean this is just too far i have to go out in PUBLIC!"

Tony's babble was cut off by a mumble from Steve's corner of the room, " It wasn't meant to be a joke, thought it would look...nice on you...well maybe not nice but...sexy" 

" You 're being serious aren't you...?" Tony says in a stunned daze. Silence fills the room for a moment that feels like an eternity to Steve, but when he dares to shoot a glance over to Tony he is taken aback by the sly smirk that has spread across his face. " Well, well, well I never would taken you as a leather and latex kind of guy." Tony purrs as he loosens his belt " But hey, I guess even Captain America has to have a darker side."

He lets his pants fall to the floor as Steve stares in bewildered silence, by the time he finds his tongue again all of Tony's clothes are in a heap beside the bed."Wait, you're not mad anymore?" he says swallowing hard as he tries not to stare at Tony's nakedness in front of him.

" Not now that i know this little secret" Tony laughs, " I'll have just as much blackmail against you for being a perv, than you do me for wearing this outfit."

" Tony you know I wouldn't blackmail you."

" Oh i know that," Tony says as he starts to slip into the latex " But NATASHA would, and I trust that YOU will be keeping her from doing that now that you won't want me telling everyone about your little...fetish" he chuckled watching Steve blush as he zips up the outfit and holds out his hands " so how do i look?" he says as he turns. 

Steve looks Tony up and down; and my god he was right...Tony DID look good in this suit. The latex hugs all the right places accentuating his strong arms and back and perfectly defining his firm butt and muscular thighs. Steve feels his mouth go dry, and shifts positions as he feels a familiar clench in his groin.

" Not too bad, but your wearing it wrong" Steve walks over to Tony and reaches out as Tony turns to meet him, and gently cups his cheek for a moment looking into his eyes before lowering his head and taking Tony's lower lip between his own causing Tony to moan quietly. The kiss deepens as Steve takes ahold of the zipper and leisurely drags it down Tonys body till the entire front of the suit is agape, the slight glow from the reactor bouncing off their eyes.

" That's much better" Steve gasps, breaking the kiss. Staring down at Tony with hungry eyes, his package aching with need. Tony starts to grab for Steve's belt but Steve practically rips his pants off with impatience. 

Gathering Tony in his arms he presses down on his mouth, as he lays him down upon the red satin sheets, pinning him down on the bed. Between the pressure of Steve's body on him, and the grinding of their hips together Tony was on the brink of delirium.

" Please Steve ...just please" Tony pleads. " Steve... I need you...just OH GOD" he keens as Steve bit down gently on his shoulder and starts sucking the soft skin of his collarbone.

" Take off that suit..NOW" As Tony struggled to gain freedom from the latex, Steve rolls over and grabs the lubricant from the nightstand. When Steve turns back to Tony he is still struggling to free himself from the suit, his arms pinned behind his back with a look of frustration upon his face.

" Turn around Tony" Bending him over the side of the bed Steve slowly spreads his legs apart rubbing his entrance with slippery fingers. "Uggnnnn" moans Tony legs bucking. " come ONNN" Tony whines as he slips the first finger in painstakingly slow purposely prolonging the moment knowing how badly Tony wants it . Reaching the end of his patience, Steve slips in his second finger while pumping rhythmically.

Steve leans forward to whisper in Tony's ear " Are you ready for me yet, baby?" " Ugnnnnn yeasssss..." Tony whimpers as Steve withdraws himself from his core. Grabbing on to Tony's still latex encased arms behind his back Steve presses his massive girth against Tony before entering him gently till the entirety of his bulk is firmly inside.

Pulling Tony's arms back Steve pulls out almost all the way, before powerfully plunging forward " STEEEEVE" Tony moans loudly while Steve's grip tightens and he quickens the pace of his thrusts each time moving a little deeper within till he finds Tony's prostate " OH GODD STEVE" Tony cries as he cums falling forward as his legs can no longer support him " To-ny" Steve moans as he quickly follows suit. 

Panting Steve leans forward to look Tony in the eye " So...need help with that suit?" he chuckles " Get. This. FUCKING. Thing. Off. Me." Tony's muffled voice comes from the pillow. Steve lets out a rather unmanly giggle as he helps pull the suit off of Tony. " Too bad you're going to have to put it right back on" Steve chortles. " No, I refuse I will NOT put that damn latex back on, it should be BURNED. I still can't feel my fucking arms and i think it pulled half the hair of my legs!" he exclaims " Then what are you going to wear as a costume to take Peter Trick-or-Treating in?" 

" Go on ring the doorbell Pete" Steve croons as they walk up the steps. Peter rockets up the rest of the stairs at a sprint, the black furry legs of his spider costume bouncing with each step. " Still don't understand the kids fascination with spiders" Tony remarks as Peter rings the doorbell " Kind of weird if you ask me" " It's just a faze, I'm sure he'll grow out of it." Tony shrugs, not quite convinced but decides to let it go.

As they reach the top step the door opens revealing a middle-aged woman with a bowl of candy. " Trick or Treat!" Peter exclaims holding out his bucket with a wide grin on his face. " Oooo a spider! How scary! Even if this little spider has a missing tooth" Peter just laughs and sticks his tongue in the place his front tooth used to be as the woman puts a lollipop in his bucket." And who does this scary spider have with him? Oh you MUST be Thor. Great costume it looks just like his! and who are you?" she asks curiously taking in Tony's black pants, shirt, leather jacket, and eyepatch. " Just this guy I know" Tony says casually " Thanks for the candy."

" Happy Halloween Ma'am" Steve says as both he and Tony grab Peter's hand to walk to the next house. " You're gonna get hell for this tomorrow Tony" Steve said with a smile that lit up his brilliant blue eyes. " I know but its totally worth it" Tony grinned back. "as long as you think so"


End file.
